When I come around
by PINKJOLLYRANCHER
Summary: A songfic about Freddy and Katie. Theres a little bad language in ther, but only 2 or 3 words. Yea...I can't really explain, but read and review please!


**I heard you crying loud**

**All the way across town**

**You've been searching for that someone**

And it's me out on the prowl 

"Katie…?" Freddy yelled across the street. She turned around and glared at him. "What do you want!" She said angrily, stalking over to him. Freddy shrugged and looked sorry. "I was looking for you…" Katie's angry glare softened a bit.

**As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself**

**Well don't get lonely now**

**And dry your whining eyes**

Katie looked so pitiful sitting on his couch. "Hey," Freddy said quietly. "Zack was a jerk for dumping you. Theres nothing wrong with you at all."

"Yes there is," Katie wailed. "I must be so ugly that no one would ever want to go out with me."

Freddy went over and sat down next to her. "I'll always be here for you, Kate."

**I'm just roaming for the moment**

**Sleazing my backyard so don't get so uptight**

You've been thinking about ditching me 

Freddy took a deep breath. This is it, He thought to himself.

Katie looked at him. They were so close they could feel each others breath, when suddenly, Katie moved away.

"I have to go. I have to go to the mall with Eleni and Summer."

Freddy sighed and looked down at the floor.

**No time to search the world around**

**'Cause you know where I'll be found**

When I come around 

Katie was standing on the hill of their old elementary school, where she and Freddy had hung out before…he started to like her.

She had been listening to the sounds of the trees rustling, when she heard a noise behind her. Whirling around, she came face to face with Freddy, the last person she wanted to see.

She tried to sound mean, but what came out was, "How'd you know I was here?"

Freddy gave a smile. "Every time you need to think, you come here. Trust me, I've spent a lot of time wondering where you go when you leave my house."

Katie, though, this time wasn't that flattered. "God, you're a stalker, you know that?" This comment seemed to hurt him a lot.

"Katie," he said, taking a step closer, while she took a step back. "I know you don't feel the same way about me. But I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop… myself from liking you." He looked desperate. "We used to be best friends. What happened…?"

Katie brushed away a tear and turned away. "Just leave me alone…" She said quietly.

**I heard it all before**

**So don't knock down my door**

**I'm a loser and a user**

**So I don't need no accuser**

To try and slag me down because I know you're right 

Freddy heard a knock on his bedroom door. He already knew it was Katie. He didn't need to hear her, but nonetheless, he opened the door.

As soon as he did, Katie started talking. She sounded mad.

"Freddy, you're terrible! How could you do that to Eleni!" She waved her hands at Freddy. "She was so completely in love with you, then you just break her heart!"

Freddy looked down.

It was quiet for a few minutes, then Katie continued. "You just love to do this to girls, don't you?" Freddy looked up, just as Katie slammed the door in his face.

**So go do what you like**

Make you sure you do it wise 

"Freddy, don't' go in that car!" Katie demanded.

Freddy scoffed. "And why should I listen to _you_?"

Katie's eyes blurred up with the tears. "Because! Your brother is drunk! He could kill you guys!"

Freddy got angry then. "Dying would be worth what you've put me through, Kate!"

Katie started crying. "Freddy, please don't…!"

Freddy looked down at her, crying pitifully. "I'll do whatever I damn feel like." And left, slamming his brothers car door.

**You may find out that your self-doubt**

**Means nothing was ever there**

**You can't go forcing something**

If it's just not right 

"Katie, kiss him!" Eleni said, while all the others cheered. Freddy sat, looking at her with no expression on his face.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" The cheers rang through Katies ears as she slowly got up, and feeling as though she were sleep-walking, went over to Freddy. He looked a little surprised.

As soon as he got up, Katie kicked him in the shin. Hard. "You fag! You did that on purpose!" Freddy winced, trying to act as though that didn't hurt, which it did. He shook his head and glared at Eleni.

"It was her!" Too bad Katie didn't believe him. "It was not! She's my best friend! Why would she force me to kiss _you_! You filthy son of a bitch!"

Freddy stared at her. This was by far the worse he had ever been yelled at by her. It hurt more than the kick. He just sat back down in the circle, and said to Eleni, "Just spin it again…"

Katie left the room, bawling, while Freddy tried to ignore the sounds.

**No time to search the world around**

**'Cause you know where I'll be found**

**When I come around**

**No time to search the world around**

'Cause you know where I'll be found 

**When I come around**

Freddy sat on his bed. He wasn't even going to try to find Katie this time. He knew where she was anyway. And she wouldn't want to see him again.

**Oh when I come around**

**Oh When I come around**

When I come around 

Freddy was still sitting on his bed, when he heard a knock on his door. Knowing it couldn't be Katie, he opened it.

Katie stood there, her mascara running from crying so hard.

Freddy's mouth dropped open, and Katie hugged him.

Then, without hesitation, Katie kissed him.


End file.
